


Catch

by StellaBGibson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBGibson/pseuds/StellaBGibson
Summary: 100% inspired by a tiktok I spent an absurd amount of time laughing at
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Catch

Dani and Stella’s conversation faltered when they heard the front door close.

“That’s her home now.” Stella nodded towards the door and stood up off of the counter to greet her wife.

The sound of Dana’s hurried footsteps met their ears and Dani watched in confusion as Stella started frantically looking for somewhere to put down her mug. Dana appeared in the doorway, running at Stella with a large grin on her face.

“No!” Stella squealed, panicked as she dropped her mug in order to catch Dana as the redhead threw herself into her wife’s arms.

Dani couldn’t help but laugh as Stella caught Dana only for the two of them to crumple to the floor into the puddle of tea and the shattered remains of Stella’s mug, both laughing hysterically.

They took a few moments in an attempt to recover before Dana extricated herself and offered a hand to help Stella up, laughing when she noticed the wet patch on the leg of her trousers.

“Hi, Dani.”

“Hi.” Dani replied, unsure of what to make of the scene in front of her.

In the year since Stella had left Belfast they’d kept in contact and she’d often been granted a glimpse of the blonde’s true character behind the work façade. But this was something she never expected.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Dana grinned, not sorry at all.

“You owe me another new mug.” Stella grumbled insincerely as she found the kitchen roll and got to work on mopping up the tea while Dana collected the ceramic shards.

“ _Another_?” Dani raised an eyebrow at them. “This happen often?”

Stella nodded. “Reasonably regularly. She likes to do it the most inconvenient moments possible. Last week it was half a dozen eggs all over the floor, before that it was when I was carrying our dinner to the table. That time I at least managed to save the food.”

Dani laughed. It was good to see the carefree side of her former boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what this is because I really don't know... all I know is that I found that tiktok hilarious and I'm sad I can't find it again now


End file.
